


Propriety

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: 14 Days of Writing [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, No one tells Bilbo anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo discovers, to his embarrassment, that he and Thorin are not allowed to kiss in public. Thankfully, they come up with an alternative solution. </p><p> </p><p>ALL FICS IN THIS SERIES CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my bagginshield writing spree!
> 
> Sorry this one is a little later than usual, just had a very busy but very exciting day, got some really exciting prospects and opportunities coming up in the lab so super happy :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was Bilbo’s first day in court as Thorin’s consort, and not only as his advisor. It was the first time either of them had attended to their duties following the wedding and Bilbo couldn’t say either of them were exactly keen to end the honeymoon. But they couldn’t put off their duties forever, and as Bilbo settled onto his smaller throne besides Thorin’s, something he was still not entirely comfortable with possessing, he cast a glance to the King beside him.

Thorin was watching impassively as the room slowly filled up with the lords and ladies of the kingdom who were all here to discuss the current issues within the mountain and add their own opinion to any issue raised.

Bilbo smiled softly as he saw Thorin retreat within his kingly exterior. The dwarf was quite different when they were alone, he was significantly more relaxed and smiling, safe in the knowledge that he didn’t have to impress anyone. For Bilbo knew all his faults and more than enough of his soul to love him.

And it was with that tender thought that he leaned over and bestowed a light kiss to Thorin’s cheek, hoping to convey some reassurance that he was with him this day.

But what he didn’t expect was for the room to fall deathly silent for all but some uncomfortable muttering to echo around the room. At first Bilbo had thought that they were simply ready to begin but then he became aware that all eyes were now focussed on him. And Thorin’s cheeks had turned a remarkably dark shade of red as he gaped at his consort.

What on earth had he done now?

Startling Bilbo all the more, Thorin abruptly stood and held out a hand towards Bilbo, helping him out of his seat. Bilbo frowned at him as Thorin said, “Excuse us,” to the room and began leading Bilbo towards the door that led to the adjacent sitting room where they often waited before court.

“Hardly proper,” he heard one dwarf mutter as they passed, making Bilbo’s ear twitch as he heard another, “Strange beings, hobbits…”

If Bilbo had not been Thorin’s consort, and so partially representative of his reputation, Bilbo would have challenged that remark. But he didn’t want to cause more of a fuss and embarrass Thorin further when there was something clearly not right here.

As Thorin shut the door behind them, Bilbo crossed his arms over his chest, “What is all this about?”

Looking a tad sheepish, Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders, thumbs stroking a soothing circle. “Bilbo… you’re not allowed to err… kiss me.”

Bilbo blinked, “But we kiss all the time,” he argued, failing to see the problem here.

“Yes,” Thorin conceded, “But not in public.”

“But we kissed on our wedding day,” Bilbo frowned.

“That’s to be expected, we had just got married,” Thorin explained patiently, “But now we’re expected to keep such things behind closed doors.”

“Why did no one tell me?” Bilbo asked crossly, feeling embarrassed at having been caught out by their confusing dwarven customs.

“I thought you knew Amralime,” Thorin said tenderly.

Bilbo sighed, his anger fading only a little, “One day we’re going to sit down and go through all these confusing customs,” he said, cupping Thorin’s cheek so that he could press a short kiss against his lips as he had wanted to do in just the next room. Judging by the way that Thorin gently responded, this was okay.

“So I suppose we have to now go back there,” Bilbo sighed, reluctant to be at the brunt of their disapproving stares.

“Sadly yes,” Thorin replied, keeping their foreheads connected. It was with this proximity that Bilbo had an idea. It was a sentiment more often shared between elderly couples in the Shire, but he thought it might work here. And get him through the next few hours.

“What are you plotting?” Thorin asked him, seeing the idea forming in Bilbo’s eyes.

“A way for us to show at least some affection in public,” Bilbo replied, a smile playing on his lips. And Thorin’s answering one was ever so tender.

“Oh?”

“Like this,” Bilbo said, then demonstrated his idea, enjoying the way Thorin’s eyes lit up. “Would that be…?”

“Perfect,” Thorin answered, taking Bilbo’s hand back in his and leading him back into the throne room.

All eyes turned to them once again but Bilbo just smiled back, no longer deterred by their judgement. He had Thorin’s approval, and that was all that mattered in this sense.

They retook their seats, Thorin waving his hand for court to begin and casting a sly smile in Bilbo’s direction.

Now even the nobles couldn’t disapprove nor raise an eyebrow if Bilbo and Thorin broke up each case with a kiss of entirely different kind.

Between each case, as they waited for the next one to start, Bilbo and Thorin’s eyes would meet and they would lean between their thrones so that their faces were just inches apart. The first couple of times, they had been greeted with bated breaths as the entire room thought they were about to commit to something most scandalous indeed.

But when their noses would meet and rub together gently, they all relaxed somewhat in what they could only assume was some hobbit custom they did not understand.

Some would have argued it could not nearly be as intimate as a kiss in that moment. But to Bilbo and Thorin, it melted the room around them into an insignificant nothingness, leaving them to have one another in the only way that they could for that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual, comments and kudos appreciated :D   
> And thank you all for the support so far, you're all fab and too kind ^-^ Another reminder that if you have any prompts ect, feel free to send them and if you have an ao3 account I will gift them to you ;P sadly I can't if you're a guest but I will mention and acredit you accordingly :) 
> 
> Have a majestic day! 
> 
> My tumblr: meg-thilbo.tumblr.com


End file.
